Forbidden
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: Eve perished at the bite of an forbidden apple, Adam perished by a bullet to the forehead, and Alyce perished with an apple stuffed down her throat mercilessly.


**Crimson's Notes: **_Hello, hello, is anyone home~? OH! Well, hello there, and welcome to my new one-shot. This has been inspired by the lovely and talented Vivid Eminence. I absolutely adore you, doll, and your writing is just so entrancing that I'm left wanting more. ;3 I can't wait for more! As for my one-shot, all is explained throughout the story, and if you have some trouble understanding some parts, please try to figure it out before asking me. Thank you! Oh, please, if there are some mistakes, let me know!_

* * *

><p><em>Forbidden<em>

_ACT 0: Interlude_

**Song: **RED- Break Me Down

* * *

><p>At the age of four, I was kidnapped by these mysterious men in white. While there, they experimented on me, tested on me to see my limits. They wanted to teach me how to kill in cold blood so I could become one of the best, but my young mind couldn't quite understand this so I locked my youthful mind in a Wonderland-esque world. When I allowed myself to venture back into reality, I was being transported illegally through boat then airplane to somewhere I didn't know. Then I discovered I had no emotions or memories.<p>

It was as if they had destroyed them.

I didn't know who I was. I didn't know how old I was or when my birthday was. All I knew was how to kill. The darkness of the box I was in seemed somewhat familiar, but I kept my mouth shut tight because I could vaguely remember being told not to speak during the transport. Then the top was torn off, and I nearly screamed at the horribly bright light.

"Get out," a rough voice ordered. I obeyed, climbing out. "Now, listen, kid. You're Agent E, you are fifteen-years-old, and you only know how to kill, alright? You won't speak to anyone, interact with anyone, or look at anyone, hear me?"

I glanced up at the voice, and the man was had a scar running down his face diagonally. He had an eye patch covering his left eye, and his single eye was icy blue. His hair was dark brown, and it was tied back. He looked around 6-feet, but I didn't bother estimating. When he continued talking, I only nodded. He explained to me why I was here, but not why I supposed not to interact with anyone. But I simply allowed myself to obey his every beck and call.

"Got that, kid? Good." He grumbled," Now, GET!"

He slapped the small of my back, and I stumbled to the glass house. I slipped inside silently, and a woman with electric blue hair and piercing green eyes watched my every move.

"Can I help you, little girl?" She asked with a British accent. "Well?"

I remained quiet, handing her an envelope. Her eyes widened temporarily before she smirked in a cat-like way.

"So you're the new assassin," she drawled in interest. Her eyes sized me up, stopping at my neck and waist. "Hmph, not bad for a fifteen-year-old. Alright! Follow me, girly."

I trudged after her, and we walked down a shallow hallway. Some kids watched us, mostly me. I felt something tempt me to look up and observe the kids who was observing me. So I did. And I immediately regretted it. Instantly, my eyes met a vivid blue that belonged to a boy two years older than me with shaggy brown hair. Across from him was a girl with skin white as snow, lips red as blood, hair black as the shadows, and eyes as green as an emerald. I momentarily met her eyes, and I knew I didn't like her.

But I liked the boy. His name was Adam.

* * *

><p><em>ACT I: Adam<em>

**Song: **Pumped Up Kicks (Bridge and Law Remix) by Foster The People

* * *

><p>She was interesting. The little girl, I mean. She refused to look at anyone, and when she did, it wasn't long. Just a glance. She also refused to speak to anyone. It was like her pale pink lips were sowed shut. She wore all black. Not once do I recall her wearing any other color expect for black. Alyce didn't like her, and I could tell it was mutual.<p>

It was strange.

The other girls instantly liked Alyce and became her servants. But this girl didn't. Despite the emptiness in her eyes, there was a spark of dislike in them towards Alyce. I didn't mind her at first, but then after trying to get her to talk so many times, she grew on me. I guess I started favoring her over Alyce. Which is why I'm currently in the Hospital Wing with my right leg strung up in a cast. Then the familiar girl clad in black approached me, her left arm catered in a plain cast.

I pursed my lips. It had been my fault. I had just argued with Alyce about the girl, and I furiously cut her off by turning away from her. She pushed me down the stairs and straight into the girl, breaking my right leg and her left arm.

"Well... it's a good thing you're right-handed?" I joked half-heartedly in an attempt to lighten up the mood. No reply.

The silence was awkward and unsettling.

"I'm able to use both my hands. I prefer my left hand more though." She muttered before leaving the room with her words hanging in the air.

Damn, she's smooth.

* * *

><p><em>ACT II: KiLLER LADY<em>

**Song: **KiLLER LADY by GUMI

* * *

><p>Alyce may look like a kind person on the outside, but beauty only contradicts what's on the inside. She's heartless, cold-blooded, and manipulative. That much was obvious if you weren't one of her many slaves. Alyce hated the new girl. The feeling is mutual in those midnight eyes of hers.<p>

"I wonder what her name is."

"Yeah, I mean, no one knows."

"Maybe Adam knows."

"SHH! Idiot, don't mention that traitor in front of Alyce!"

"Right, right. Sorry."

Alyce ignored them, her emeralds focusing on the lone figure in black. Adam brushed past her with a blue glance before chasing after the black figure, and Alyce started to seethe angrily, her hands balling into fists.

"Kill her," she hissed. "KILL HER!"

There is a silence before her seven slaves go into action.

"Yes, Alyce."

* * *

><p><em>ACT III: THE APPLE<em>

**Song: **Monster by Meg and Dia

* * *

><p>One of Alyce's slaves approached me with a blank face. His eyes emptied of no emotions, his face a blank piece of paper, his lips cowed shut. But then his lips grow into a mock friendly grin, extending his hand out to me with a crimson apple. It has no flaw, its skin is shiny and perfect. I watched it before he began to talk.<p>

"Poor deary, would you like an apple?" His voice is laced with false pity, but I'm only a girl of nothing so I listen," It's very juicy and rather tasty, but my opinion is only biased. I would like to hear your opinion, deary."

I take the apple into my hand, and I stared at it before raising it to my mouth.

"Yes, go on."

It's inches from my mouth.

"Just. A. Bite."

The taste is poisonous, and it spreads through my body before I can even react. With blood staining my lips, I fall to the ground with the echo of Alyce's cruel, insane laughter haunting my ears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My name is Eve, and I've just taken a bite of the forbidden apple like naive, innocent Snow White.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>FINAL ACT: Adam, Eve, and The Forbidden Apple<em>

**Song: **Chasm by Flyleaf

* * *

><p>I'm shocked to see her fall to the ground. The apple with one bite rolls to my feet, and I can feel the creeping of murder upon my neck. I rush towards her. Her, the one who was always alone. Her, the one who always wore black. Her, the one with golden blonde tresses and big, round cerulean eyes. Her, the one named Eve. She was the one who I was waiting for.<p>

She was the one to be put an end to all this madness. But she fell at the bite of an apple.

"Eve, no," I sob. She's gone. But what did she ever do?

"Adam," Alyce cooed," Eve is gone. Will you stay with me?"

I stand and pick up the apple. I turn to her, the one who I loathe. I charge her, stuffing the apple down her throat. Her screams are muffled by the poisonous apple, and I grin cruelly down at her. Then I'm stopped by a bullet. I scream, but crawl to Eve's corpse. I peck her bloodied lips gingerly.

"I love you," I whisper. Then I stomp the apple further Alyce's throat. There's raged scream, and hot metal burns my forehead. My last thought is Eve.


End file.
